Princesses' Code
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Every 5 years, the Serenity Ball is hosted in the kingdom of Italy for all the princesses. However, prior to this lovely, impeccable event, Rago comes to wreak havoc and he was said to cause trouble from the pass and it's up to those princesses to end this extreme conflict before the night of the ball. Oh and will love from their prince charming guide them along the way? Hiatus!


**Hello all you people out there. This is the new story I was talking abut back from April 15, the initial day of my Sweet 16 Contest. And as stated before, the 5 winners will have their OC's featured in the major roles while those who've participated but didn't win will have their OC's play a minor role.**

**So summary of this story: Every 5 years, the Serenity Ball is hosted in the kingdom of Italy for all the princesses worldwide. However, prior to this lovely, impeccable event, Rago comes to wreak havoc and he was said to cause trouble from the pass and it's up to those princesses to end this extreme conflict before the night of the ball. Oh and will love from their prince charming guide them along the way?**

**Okay, the majority of the votes on what the theme was gonna be was set at the medieval times, and princes and princesses. To be dogmatic, I gotta say it was no mistake adding that option. But know this, the romance doesn't start until the later chapters, so bear with me. But the romance later on will be deep and focused on, m'kay?**

**So, please enjoy this prologue...**

* * *

"Another day further until the Serenity Ball," a feminine voice asks.

Yes, every 5 years, the Serenity Ball is hosted for one of the kingdoms worldwide and all the princesses of different kingdoms worldwide are invited to. And the Kingdom of Amore e Serenità in Venice, Italy is the host area this coming year. This ball is expected to be impeccable and even romantic, as one is about to have this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

An Italian-Japanese 15 year old girl with straight cherry red hair and baby blue eyes watches the full moon and the shimmering stars in the sky among the balcony. She was wearing a light pink floor-length dress that has the body of the gown in a shape of a sweetheart, strapless, and revealing a bit of cleavage. The bottom portion of that dress has pink frills and she's wearing white 4-inch pump heels. The cherry haired girl also wears white silk gloves, a morganite necklace and a silver tiara with diamonds and morganites surrounding it.

She then went inside and approached to an Italian woman, who happens to be her mother. The sherbet shoulder-length haired woman was in the middle of drinking red wine and eating Tiramisu, one of the many sweets of Italy. She was wearing an elegant turqoiuse ballgown with sparkling white trims and matching blue heels

"So I'm quite thrilled for the Serenity ball since it's going to occur in 2 weeks," Frieda said to her mother.

"Yes mia filigia and this time, our kingdom: Amore e Serenità is the host kingdom." The woman, known as Lady Ludovica Cara Belvini responds. Suddenly, she saw her daughter in a gloomy state, thinking about something bad.

"Is something the matter?" The Italian-Romanian woman wonders.

"I know I'm looking forward to this event but I still couldn't believe the fact that father died a while back and he'll be missing this upcoming event," Frieda replies. She was reminiscing the time when Lord Dan Love-Ebina was killed by Rago 3 years ago before the year of the new Serenity Ball.

"I feel your pain and I dearly miss him too. But we mustn't worry about our conflicts with Rago, for we are preparing for the big event taking place here." Ludovica states.

The 15 year old girl begins to brighten up and says," Maybe you're right and I'm looking forward to those 5 other princesses of different kingdoms."

* * *

**So yes, that ends the prologue here. and now the OC forms are in my profile. And here are the rules:**

**1. Only the 5 chosen winners can be in the OC's major form. All others choose the minor form**

**2. Use your Key OC, just like me using Frieda Love in OC submissions.**

**3. No info's on profile bullcrap; it's annoying and it's unfair towards others.**

**4. PM the info only.**

**5. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus (Go check it up if you don't understand what I mean)**

**6. Be very descriptive. **

**6 Princesses:**

**1. Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-GoldenAngel999**

**2. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Graceful Amaryllis**

**3. Mana Valkov-Gingercookiesnaps**

**4. Gina Takahasi-InsanityQueen**

**5. Diamante Sanda Inazuma Sanchez-Chained Princess**

**6.**

**Minor Characters:**

**1. Sierra Yin Crystals**

**2.**

**3.**

**Crushes (Prince x Princess)**

**Masamune x Frieda**

**Da Xiang x Ninel**

**Ryuga x Ryuga**

**Chao Xin x Gina**

**Tsubasa x Diamante**

**Ginga x Sierra**

**Okay, for now read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
